Was It Only A Kiss?
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: And I claim her. It’s how it works. That primordial sense that she is mine and we both know it. That scent of her hair, the touch of her skin, her lips on mine. It’s all I need...Various angsty Owen drabbles about his 'relationships'. Reviews equal love!


**Was It Only A Kiss?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Torchwood. It belongs to RTD and the BBC...I'm just playing with it for a while...I'll put it back...Honest!**

**Disclaimer Take Two: I also don't own _Mr Brightside_, it belongs to The Killers.**

**A/N: So I found this awesome fan-made video on youtube about Owen, particularly his relationship with Gwen (I don't know who did it tho, sorry!) and it sparked a funky little angst-filled fic off in my head about Owen's various 'conquests' through series one and two, 'cause let's face it...Owen didn't exactly do all that well when it came to love! I love Owen, he was my absolute favourite character in Torchy and I think I'm probably one of the only ones who loved him in series one...he was a bit of a bastard tbh! Anyway! On with the story summary...It's basically gonna be about three chapters about his relationships with Gwen, Diane, and Tosh...I may throw an extra one in there for Katie too but they're not gonna be fully formed chapters, just mini drabbles put together focussing on the main episodes for each pairing. Apologies for excess language...but it's Owen so I couldn't really do much about it...he writes himself!  
**

**A/N Take Two: So that's about all I can say about it, except...enjoy...and remember that all reviews are appreciated and help me to improve my writing so when you've finished reading, have a go at pressing that purdy li'l button at the bottom of the page...go on...Myfanwy thinks it's a good idea too!**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine.  
Gotta gotta be down,  
Because I want it all.  
It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

**_Mr Brightside – The Killers_**

Gwen: The Beginnings of Change

It was only a kiss. Just a fucking kiss! A dying man's last wish; some human comfort before he gets deleted…It's not exactly like she struggled, is it?

The things I could tell from that kiss…'ol Rhys doesn't do much for her in bed. He doesn't satisfy her needs; they're too domestic together. I don't do domestic. Not anymore. Screw 'em and leave 'em…it's how I like it. _No awkwardness._ And Gwen? Oh, she'd beg me for it…I can see it now. All that gorgeous hair plastered to her face with sweat, her clothes all over my floor…_I wonder what underwear she wears…_

It was only a fucking kiss! It's not like I've never kissed anyone before, I mean, hell, I've done everything else under the sun so why the hell does one kiss with her turn me into some sort of lovesick idiot?! _It was only a kiss!_

~*~

So we're stuck out here. In the countryside. With all the grass and the stinking cows and we're camping. _Actually camping!_ She thinks it's a good idea to ask who we last kissed. _Hers was Rhys. _I can't look at her. I feel sick. Apparently Tosh's was me…almost a year ago. _Pathetic._ Then it's my turn.

I look at her and realise I could do some serious damage to her spotless domestic reputation…_I love it when she glares at me…_

"_Gwen, actually."_

Tosh is just collateral damage.

~*~

She's pissed at me. Is it wrong for that to be turning me on? I'm pushing her, mentioning Rhys, but it's only because I want to get a rise out of her…and boy do I get it! One second she's following me, the next, I'm backed up against a tree, one of her hands gripping my jacket, the other clenched in my hair. I swing us around so that our positions are reversed, the way her breathing becomes heavier just reinforces my words…

"…_We're not cosy at all. We'd be _amazing_…and that scares the shit out of you!"_

She protests but she pulls herself closer, panting, and I just want to shove my tongue down her throat and give the uncomfortable tightness in my jeans some release…but we're interrupted and I'm left unsatisfied. _Again._

I had her. Right there. Right then. Up against a tree in a deserted area of the Brecon Beacons. We could've done _anything_ and no one would've known. I have to push the thoughts away and hope that the constriction subsides before the rest of the team turn up. _It doesn't._

~*~

The gunshot rings in my ears, muffling the sound of everything else. _Gwen, lying on the floor, blood pooling on the ground next to her. _I can see it bubbling up between her fingers, almost too glisteningly red to be real, and for once in my life, I wish I wasn't a doctor. Her expression is vacant as I lift her up, her eyes are glassy..._and then she screams._

Jack carries her into the house, as I shove past the idiotic kid with the shotgun. I'll deal with _him_ later. Right now, everything is about Gwen; she's still drifting in and out of consciousness, groaning at the feel of the peppered bullets in her side. Jack lays her on a table and I pull her jacket up to reveal her wounds.

Her abdomen is like a minefield; a mess of scattered bullet fragments. I busy myself with my kit and try not to think of our almost-tryst in the woods earlier. It seems so unreal now. I take out a syringe and offer up a joke about little pricks, anything to lighten the mood. Once she's drugged full of morphine, I carefully remove all the metal fragments.

Her grip on my shoulders digs in painfully but somehow, it's comforting. My fiery Gwen is still in the contorted mangled body, but this sense of primal possessiveness is beginning to scare me...

~*~

The gun is hovering next to my head. My finger trembles on the trigger of my own and I look at the face of death. If I shoot, I die. If I don't, everyone dies. _Gwen dies…_

And all of a sudden, I hear a click and Gwen is pointing her own gun at my assailant. She's defending me with her own life. How fucking noble.

"_PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN! I WILL SHOOT YOU! PUT IT DOWN!"_

She's crying, a manic expression on her face. I have never seen her so angry. But I shake my head; there's no point and I won't let her die. The world hasn't experienced enough of Gwen Cooper yet.

~*~

_"…All these things are changing me. Changing how I see the world. And I can't share them with_ anyone_..."_

She wanted to understand. Look where that got her. What she really needs to understand is that we don't just deal in aliens. There are some sick fuckers all over this godforsaken planet and it's not just the Weevils and the Cybermen, it's those bastards we call human beings. It could've just as easily have been us.

_"You can now."_

And I claim her. It's how it works. That primordial sense that she is _mine_ and we both know it. That scent of her hair, the touch of her skin, her lips on mine. _It's all I need._


End file.
